Ice Cream
by Happyeolyoo
Summary: Luhan masih kelas tiga sekolah menengah atas dan kekasihnya yang super pintar dan jenius adalah mahasiswa semester tujuh. Keduanya berpacaran walau pun memiliki sikap yang berbeda; Luhan yang childish dengan segala sikap egoisnya sebagai remaja & Sehun yang romantis dengan segala pikiran rasionalnya. Based on Ice Cream's Lyrics! Remake Fic. HUHAN GS. Wanna read? RnR please :)
1. Chapter 1

**Copyright** © **2016 by Happyeolyoo**

 _ **All rights reserved**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **Ice Cream**

 **Genre : Romance, Drama**

 **Rate : T**

 **Pairing : HunHan as Maincast.**

 **Chapter : 1/4**

 **Warning : Genderswitch. Miss typo(s).**

 **Disclaimers : The cast is belonged to God, their parents, and their company. All text here is mine. Dilarang memproduksi atau memperbanyak seluruh maupun sebagian dari cerita ini dalam bentuk atau cara apapun tanpa izin dari penulis.**

 **Summary :** **Luhan masih kelas tiga sekolah menengah atas, dan kekasihnya yang super pintar dan jenius adalah mahasiswa semester tujuh. Dengan sikap khas seorang remaja umur delapan belas tahun, Luhan selalu berhasil menyulut emosi Sehun. Mereka berpacaran walau pun keduanya memiliki sikap berbeda; Luhan yang childish dengan sikap egoisnya sebagai remaja, dan Sehun yang romantis dengan segala pikiran rasionalnya. Based on Ice Cream's Lyrics!**

 **BGM :** **Ice Cream by Joo ft Leeteuk**

Ini musim semi di awal bulan Maret.

Suasana tampak lebih hangat karena musim dingin sudah benar-benar tenggelam ditelan waktu. Setidaknya tidak ada hamparan salju, tidak ada suhu mendekati nol, dan tidak ada pakaian super tebal jika harus keluar rumah. Semilir angin yang membawa hawa dingin masih tertinggal, itu berarti setiap orang yang berjalan di luar harus rela membawa selembar mantel hangat mereka (itu hanya untuk melindungi tubuh dari terpaan angin).

Mungkin bagi sebagian orang, musim semi adalah musim yang tepat untuk menghabiskan waktu di suatu tempat yang indah: pergi ke Pulau Jeju misalnya. Cuaca sedang baik, tidak ada badai. Dan sinar matahari pasti mendominasi dengan kehangatannya yang menyenangkan. Ini adalah saat yang tepat untuk pergi kencan, ke Istana Chanyeonggung atau setidaknya jalan-jalan di trotoar dengan lengan bertaut.

Itu adalah impian setiap pasangan—melewati musim semi dengan penuh suka-cita bersama pasangan tercinta. Tidak ada yang lebih baik dari itu, bukan? Semua orang yang memiliki kekasih, pasti ingin melewatkan musim romantis ini dengan mereka. Itu adalah keinginan wajar, tidak bisa dikatakan aneh.

Namun sepertinya, bagi seorang Xi Luhan, siswi menengah atas tingkat tiga yang sedang kencan dengan seorang mahasiswa semester tujuh anak pemilik cafe cake langganannya, harus menelan keinginan itu bulat-bulat.

Kekasihnya itu benar-benar orang sibuk, asisten dosen, dan akan bekerja di Negara Jepang begitu ia menyelesaikan kuliahnya beberapa bulan ke depan. Ia tidak punya waktu untuk kencan, waktunya habis untuk mengabdikan diri kepada dosennya yang menyebalkan itu. Bahkan ketika ia memiliki sedikit waktu luang untuk pergi bersama Luhan ke sebuah taman ria di akhir minggu, tiba-tiba dosennya menelepon dan memintanya untuk datang sesegera mungkin. Sehun sama sekali tidak bisa menolak, jadi dengan amat terpaksa ia mengakhiri kencan mereka dan mengantar Luhan pulang ke rumah.

Karena hal itu, Luhan sempat sebal dan _ngambek_ dengan Sehun. Seminggu penuh ia tidak menghubungi Sehun, mengacuhkan panggilan masuk darinya, dan tentu saja tidak membalas satu pesan pun yang dikirim Sehun untuknya. Singkatnya, _ia_ benar-benar ngambek.

Padahal awal pertemuannya dengan laki-laki itu sungguh manis, Luhan sampai dibuat terlena dengan perhatiannya.

Saat itu musim dingin tahun lalu. Luhan baru pulang dari sekolah dan berniat mampir di sebuah kedai cake yang baru buka di persimpangan Gyeonggi. Ada diskon spesial bagi seorang pelajar untuk musim dingin kali ini. Jadi Luhan bersemangat pergi ke sana, dan memesan sepiring cheesecake dengan cherry merah di atasnya.

Ia memakannya dengan lamat-lamat sambil memperhatikan suasana di luar lewat cendela besar yang menelangkup kedai mungil ini. Lalu tanpa diduga, salju turun dengan lebatnya—membuat tumpukan salju dengan tebal beberapa inci di berbagai tempat. Luhan sendiri khawatir jika dia tidak akan bisa pulang kalau ia terus berlama-lama di sini. Karena itu ia menghabiskan kue pesanannya dengan sedikit lebih cepat.

Ia membayar pesanannya di kasir dan berlari dengan tergopoh-gopoh. Dan karena kecerobohannya yang memalukan itu, tanpa sengaja ia terpeleset ketika sepatu sekolahnya menginjak air yang membeku di lantai depan kedai cake itu. Ia terjatuh seperti orang bodoh, mengaduh sebentar dan merutuk, lalu tanpa diduga seseorang mengulurkan tangan kearahnya.

" _Kau baik-baik saja?"_

Itu adalah kalimat pertama yang diucapkan oleh Sehun saat pertemuan mereka yang diselimuti kecanggungan. Gadis itu mengangguk lalu menerima uluran tangan Sehun, berdiri dengan bantuan laki-laki itu.

" _Mana payungmu?"_

 _Laki-laki berwajah dingin tanpa ekspresi itu bertanya sambil melempar tatapan mengintimidasi yang membuat Luhan semakin nampak kecil jika berdiri di hadapannya. Gadis itu menggeleng lalu mencicit, "Tidak bawa."_

" _Kau tidak lihat sekarang sedang hujan salju?" laki-laki itu berucap dengan nada ketus. Sedetik setelahnya, tangannya bergerak melepas lilitan syal biru laut yang melilit lehernya. "Pakai ini!"_

" _Aa—_ aniyo _," Luhan mundur selangkah, sambil mengangkat topi beruang warna abu-abu yang dipenuhi bulu-bulu hangat. "Aku sudah pakai ini, sudah hangat."_

 _Laki-laki itu berdecak. Lalu tanpa menghiraukan Luhan, ia menghimpit gagang payungnya di pundak dan dua tangannya bergerak melingkarkan syal rajut itu di leher Luhan. "Bagaimana bisa kau keluar tanpa menggunakan syal? Ini musim dingin,_ bocah _."_

 _Luhan memberengut ketika mendengar panggilan itu. "Aku sudah mengatakan kalau aku tidak butuh syalmu ini, Tuan Bermulut Tajam yang keras kepala!"_

 _Laki-laki itu bergeming, "Oh, ya? Ketika kau sampai di rumah nanti, mungkin kau akan berterimakasih kepadaku." Telapak tangannya yang terbalut sarung tangan berwarna senada dengan syalnya menepuk-nepuk pundak Luhan. "Nah. Sekarang katakan padaku, di mana rumahmu?"_

 _Alis Luhan melengkung tajam, "Kenapa? Kau mau apa? Jangan-jangan kau itu seorang mucikari yang sedang mencari mangsa baru untuk dijual di club-mu dan memaksanya menari striptis?"_

 _Pemuda itu tertawa, memamerkan lengkungan bibirnya yang menawan. Mungkin itu adalah saat pertama bagi Luhan untuk menilai senyuman orang lain, dan menganggap bahwa orang yang berdiri di hadapannya adalah orang yang luar biasa tampan. Luhan sempat terpesona dan terjebak dalam kungkungan pesona orang asing itu, lalu membiarkan pipinya merona dalam beberapa saat._

" _Kalau aku mucikari, aku tidak mau menjual siswi sekolah menengah atas yang pendek seperti ini," suara besarnya yang menggelegar terdengar, lebih menyenangkan. Laki-laki itu kembali meraih ujung dari gagang payungnya dan menggenggamnya erat. "Kau 'kan tidak punya payung," katanya dengan nada ringan._

 _Luhan buru-buru tersadar dan merasa bahwa dirinya harus segera lari jika tidak mau terlibat lebih jauh dengan orang sok akrab itu. "Aku bisa pulang tanpa payung."_

" _Tidak mungkin," Sehun menyangkal ucapan Luhan lalu merundukkan tubuhnya yang tinggi. Ia menghapus jarak di antara wajah mereka lalu tersenyum miring. Tanpa diduga salah satu jemari tangannya menyentil dahi Luhan pelan. "Ayo kuantar."_

" _Ish! Tuan ini aneh sekali!" Luhan berdecak lalu berniat melangkah. "Dasar!"_

" _Xi Luhan?"_

 _Luhan kembali berbalik, terkejut karena orang asing yang tampan itu menyebut namanya. "Dari mana kau tahu namaku?"_

" _Dadamu."_

 _Dua tangan Luhan reflek menyilang di dada, wajahnya memerah. "HEI!"_

 _Laki-laki itu tertawa lagi, membuat Luhan semakin tidak berdaya jika orang itu terus melukis senyuman menyilaukan seperti itu. "Maksudku,_ name tag _-mu," ia menunjuk_ name tag _milik Luhan lantas berjalan mendekat, "Ayo kuantar pulang. Aku tidak bisa membiarkan anak rusa berjalan seorang diri di tengah hujan salju."_

Luhan memberengut tidak suka ketika otaknya kembali mengingat momen pertama mereka. Ternyata tidak semanis yang ada dipikirannya. Dan Sehun memang sudah menyebalkan bahkan ketika awal pertemuan mereka.

Bibirnya mengerucut, beberapa senti lebih panjang dari ukuran sebenarnya. Padahal kekasihnya itu sudah tampan luar biasa, tetapi sikapnya yang menyebalkan itu selalu membuatnya merasa kesal setengah mati.

" _Jagiya_ .."

Panggilan sok manis (tetapi benar-benar manis) itu tertangkap oleh gendang telinga Luhan. Gadis berseragam sekolah itu semakin memberengut, lalu berkacak pinggang. Laki-laki yang melempar panggilan seperti itu segera melangkah mendekat ke arah Luhan.

" _Mianhae_. Aku sedang sibuk sekali di kampus," katanya memberi alasan. Ia melepas mantel cokelatnya yang tebal dan menelangkup tubuh Luhan dengan kain hangat itu.

Luhan membuang pandangan dan mendengus, "Kalau sibuk, tidak usah menjemputku. Aku bisa pulang sendiri."

"Dan membiarkanmu diculik mucikari?" laki-laki itu menggoda. "Ayolah. Di luar dingin sekali, bukan? Dan sudah kuingatkan berapa kali kalau kau harus membawa mantel ketika akan berangkat sekolah, huh?"

"Tidak ingat," sahut Luhan cuek.

"Maafkan aku, _Jagiya_ ," Sehun berujar selembut mungkin. Lalu ia menyambar pergelangan tangan Luhan dan menyeretnya agar segera duduk di boncengan sepedanya. "Aku benar-benar tidak bisa meninggalkan dosen botak itu."

"Kalau begitu, menikah saja dengannya," Luhan masih kukuh mempertahankan kemarahannya. Tetapi ia tetap menurut untuk duduk di boncengan sepeda kayuh Sehun, mencengkeram pinggul kekasihnya erat-erat.

Sehun berdesis, "Aku hanya akan menikah denganmu, tentu saja," kata Sehun seraya mulai mengayuh. "Ayolah .. Aku benar-benar tidak berdaya saat itu."

"Sangat tidak berdaya sehingga membiarkanku berdiri di gerbang sekolah untuk menunggumu selama tiga puluh menit," Luhan memperjelas ucapan Sehun.

Sehun mendesau, "Aku akui kalau aku memang bersalah. Maaf, oke?"

"Bahkan aku sudah bosan mendengar kata maafmu, _Oppa_ ," Luhan mendengus lagi, memilih melihat jalanan alih-alih melihat punggung Sehun.

"Kau yang membuatku harus meminta maaf berulang kali."

"Aku tidak menyuruhmu," gadis itu berucap dengan nada sengit.

"Kalau begitu jangan marah."

"Aku tidak marah."

Sehun memutuskan untuk menepi, berhenti sejenak agar tidak ada hal serius yang terjadi selama ia menyetir sambil bertengkar dengan kekasihnya ini. "Aku lebih tidak berdaya jika harus dihadapkan denganmu, Lu .."

" _Oppa_ menyebalkan."

Helaan nafas berat terdengar, "Bahkan akusudah bosan mendengar kata menyebalkan darimu .."

Luhan menoleh dengan gerakan cepat ke arah Sehun, memandang laki-laki itu dengan mata disipitkan penuh amarah. " _Oppa nappa_."

"Benarkah?"

" _Sirheoyo_ ," gadis itu merengek.

"Padahal hari ini aku baru dapat tip dari si botak sialan itu," Sehun berucap sambil mengeluarkan dompetnya, menghitung beberapa lembar won yang ada di dalam. "Dan aku berencana untuk membeli boneka hello kitty incaranmu itu. Apa kau akan tetap mengatakan benci untuk hal itu?"

Bola mata gadis itu melirik ke kanan, "..."

"Setelahnya, kita pergi ke kedai ibuku dan makan sepotong cake—oh, kau bisa makan berapa pun yang kau mau," Sehun meralat ucapannya sendiri seperti orang bodoh. "Apa kau juga akan menolak hal ini?"

Sehun terkekeh kala tak kunjung mendapatkan jawaban, "Baiklah. Aku anggap kau menolak tawaran .."

" _Arasseo_!" gadis itu menyela dengan nada tinggi. Ia memandang wajah Sehun dengan tatapan yang lebih lunak dari sebelumnya.

"Huh?"

" _Joha_ ," Luhan mengucapkan kata itu dengan nada mencicit yang malu-malu. " _Aju joha_." (Sangat suka)

Sehun tersenyum senang, ia mengangkat salah satu lenganya dan menepuk puncak kepala kekasihnya dengan gerakan lembut. "Seharusnya kau jadi gadis baik semenjak tadi. Dengan begitu kita tidak perlu menyia-nyiakan waktu untuk pergi ke toko boneka itu."

" _Jinjja_? _Oppa_ akan membelikannya untukku? _Jinjja_? _Jinjja_?"

Kepala Sehun mengangguk, ia kembali fokus dengan jalanan di depan. "Apa pun untuk gadis kecilku."

" _Oppa_ , _gomawo_ ~"

 _Are all girls like this? Do their moods change twelve times a day?_

 _I might know, but it's hard, it's hard. My head hurts because of you._

OoOoO

Seseorang memencet tombol apartemen Sehun tanpa jeda, seolah memaksa sang penghuni untuk segera keluar demi membuka pintu. Sehun yang saat itu baru bangun dari tidurnya yang luar biasa nyenyak (walau cuman 4 jam), berjalan sambil menggerutu ke arah pintu. Dengan memasang wajah mengantuk yang diselipi gurat sebal, ia membuka pintu tanpa berniat melirik interkom.

" _Oppa_!"

Satu-satunya tamu yang berani memencet tombol tanpa jeda, datang berkunjung di awal pagi, dan berteriak seperti itu adalah Xi Luhan. Ya, Xi Luhan, kekasihnya yang kekanak-kanakan. Sekonyong-konyong gadis itu menerobos masuk ke dalam ketika Sehun baru memutar knop pintunya dan memeluknya bagai anak koala yang bergelantungan di leher induknya.

"Ada apa, Lu?" laki-laki itu menutup pintu dan menyeret Luhan ke dalam.

Gadis itu menarik kepalanya dan menatap wajah lelah Sehun dengan tatapan penuh binar kebahagiaan yang menyilaukan. " _Appa_ memberi ijin untuk pergi ke Pulau Jeju!"

"Huh? Siapa yang akan pergi ke Jeju- _do_?"

"Kita!" gadis itu berseru girang lalu memeluk leher Sehun lagi. " _Appa_ akan mempersiapkan semuanya dan kita hanya perlu pergi selama liburan musim semi! Bukankah itu hebat?"

"Tunggu!" Sehun mencengkeram pergelangan tangan Luhan yang berada di lehernya, lalu melepaskan pelukannya untuk beberapa saat. "Kapan?"

"Mungkin dua atau tiga hari ke depan? Aku juga tidak tahu pasti," jawab Luhan, terkekeh dengan nada ringan. "Aku akan bertanya kepada _Appa_ nanti."

"Untuk minggu ini, aku tidak bisa pergi ke mana-mana," kata Sehun, sontak saja membuat air muka kekasih imutnya berubah seketika. "Ada perjalanan kampus ke Hongkong dan dosen itu menunjukku sebagai perwakilannya."

Luhan jelas kecewa setelah dia mendengar hal seperti itu. seketika semangat paginya menguap seperti karbon dioksida, kekecewaan memenuhi dada. "Batalkan saja," nada suaranya mulai terdengar goyah. "Batalkan. Hm?"

"Tidak bisa," Sehun mendesah putus asa. "Maafkan aku."

"Kita tidak pernah pergi liburan bersama," Luhan mulai melepaskan dua lengannya yang dicengkeram oleh telapak tangan Sehun. Ia mengalihkan pandangan, berusaha menghindari tatapan Sehun karena sebentar lagi ia mungkin akan menangis. "Dan aku sudah berusaha membujuk _Appa_ untuk hal ini. Dan _Oppa_ .."

"Seharusnya kau membicarakan hal ini terlebih dahulu denganku, Luhan .."

"Kalau tidak mendadak, kau pasti akan menolak dan selamanya tidak akan pergi liburan denganku," Luhan berucap dengan bibir bergetar samar. Dia menghirup napas dalam-dalam, "Aku mau pulang."

"Luhan, tunggu," laki-laki itu meraih pundak Luhan dan memeluk tubuh gadisnya dari belakang. "Maafkan _Oppa_."

 _Do guys know anything? That every word is important?_

 _Why don't you know, my heart. Fool. Didn't even love_

"Tidak apa-apa," kata Luhan, walau air matanya jelas-jelas menetes dan membasahi kaus usang Sehun. "Aku mau pulang."

"Bagaimana kalau ditunda sampai minggu depan?"

Kepala Luhan menggeleng, " _Appa_ sudah memesan tiket fery untuk itu."

"Biarkan aku yang mengurus semuanya. Katakan pada ayahmu kalau aku yang akan menukar tiketnya dengan .."

"Tidak usah," Luhan menyela. "Aku akan di rumah saja."

"Luhan, tunggu dulu," Sehun bersikeras untuk menahan Luhan untuk tinggal lebih lama lagi. " _Jagiya_ .."

"Aku mau pulang," Luhan mendorong dada Sehun dengan sekuat tenaga, membuat laki-laki itu hampir terjungkal ke belakang. Gadis itu merundukkan kepala lalu berbalik, "Maaf karena sudah mengganggu."

 _There probably isn't anyone like me._

TBC

HAHAHAHAHAHA. HELLO, GUYS~

Balik lagi bawa ff remake ini. Luhan yang unyu-unyu selalu jadi favorit aku /ambil kaca/ Luhan yang super childish di sini bakal buat hari-hari Sehun makin berat lho wkwk Sehun di sini kelihatan delusi banget; cowok macem Sehun nggak ada kali ya :'')

Stay tune buat next chap, ya.

Xoxo.


	2. Chapter 2

**Copyright** © **2016 by** **Happyeolyoo**

 _ **All rights reserved**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **Ice Cream**

 **Genre : Romance, Drama**

 **Rate : T**

 **Pairing : HunHan as Maincast.**

 **Chapter : 2/4**

 **Warning : Genderswitch. Miss typo(s).**

 **Disclaimers : The cast is belonged to God, their parents, and their company. All text here is mine. Dilarang memproduksi atau memperbanyak seluruh maupun sebagian dari cerita ini dalam bentuk atau cara apapun tanpa izin dari penulis.**

 **Summary :** **Luhan masih kelas tiga sekolah menengah atas, dan kekasihnya yang super pintar dan jenius adalah mahasiswa semester tujuh. Dengan sikap khas seorang remaja umur delapan belas tahun, Luhan selalu berhasil menyulut emosi Sehun. Mereka berpacaran walau pun keduanya memiliki sikap berbeda; Luhan yang childish dengan sikap egoisnya sebagai remaja, dan Sehun yang romantis dengan segala pikiran rasionalnya. Based on Ice Cream's Lyrics!**

 **BGM :** **Ice Cream by Joo ft Leeteuk**

Ini sudah sore, bahkan hampir menjelang malam. Tetapi gadis itu masih betah bergelung dengan selimutnya—sedari pagi ia berada di atas ranjang dan bermalas-malasan sepanjang waktu sejak dua hari lalu. Dia terlampau jengah, sampai-sampai bangun dari ranjang sudah sulit dilakukan. Lagi pula Luhan lebih suka tidur dan memilih mengabaikan udara musim semi yang menarik di luar sana.

Untuk tahun ini, ia benci musim semi!

Kalau ia ingat tentang musim semi yang seharusnya indah, ia jadi sebal sendiri. Dan bagaimana bisa si Oh Sehun sialan itu lebih memilih perjalanan kampus ke Hong Kong daripada pergi berlibur dengannya?!

"Sehun memang bodoh," dia bergumam lalu kembali menggeliat dalam selimutnya yang hangat. "Sehun bodoh! Bodoh! Bodoh! Aku benci Oh Sehun!" Luhan berteriak kesal, menyibak selimutnya ke atas lalu duduk dengan punggung melengkung yang hampir menyerupai huruf C. Ia mendengus lalu mengerucutkan bibir.

"Kalau saja dia bukan kekasihku, aku pasti sudah menendang wajahnya yang pongah itu," katanya.

"Jadi, aku beruntung karena menjadi kekasihmu, begitu?"

Luhan tersentak dan ia terkejut ketika mendengar suara itu mengalun setelah ia berucap sesuatu tentang Sehun. Ia menoleh dan matanya terbelalak lebar karena mendapati kekasihnya sedang duduk manis sambil melipat salah satu kakinya di kursi belajarnya. Luhan ingin menjerit, tetapi ia memilih untuk diam dan menarik selimutnya.

"Selamat pagi. Oh—selamat sore, maksudku," Sehun menyapa dan melempar senyuman hangat. Ia beranjak dari duduknya dan melangkah menghampiri ranjang Luhan. "Kata Bibi Ahn, semenjak pagi kau tidak bangun dari ranjang. Jadi di liburan musim ini, kau beralih profesi menjadi pengangguran?"

Dahi Luhan mengerut setelah gendang telinganya ditembus oleh pernyataan Sehun. "Apa pedulimu?"

"Jelas saja aku peduli," Sehun berucap, menjatuhkan bokongnya di atas ranjang Luhan dan merebahkan kepalanya tepat di sebelah paha gadisnya. "Kau 'kan kekasihku. Bukankah beberapa saat lalu kau juga mengakui hal ini?"

Luhan menarik selimutnya hingga menutupi dada, lalu memberi tatapan tajam ke arah Sehun. "Kenapa kau bisa masuk? Sejak kapan kau ada di sini? Untuk apa kau kemari?"

"Pelan-pelan, Lu," Sehun terkekeh mendengar serentetan pertanyaan dari kekasihnya yang imut itu. "Bukankah kau selalu membiarkanku masuk? Kau sendiri yang menyuruh Bibi Ahn untuk langsung menyuruhku ke kamarmu setiap aku berkunjung."

 _Ia benar._ Luhan memang menyuruh Bibi Ahn agar Sehun langsung pergi ke kamarnya ketika laki-laki itu datang untuk berkunjung. Tetapi untuk saat itu, ucapannya sedang tidak berlaku. Dan sialnya, ia lupa memberitahu hal penting itu kepada Bibi Ahn.

"Sepulang dari kampus, aku langsung memutuskan untuk pergi kemari," suara Sehun menyentak jiwa Luhan yang sedang melayang-layang membayangkan peraturannya. Laki-laki itu tampak menarawang sesuatu lalu berucap, "Sekitar pukul sepuluh?"

" _Mwo_?! Sudah selama itu? Kenapa aku tidak tahu?"

"Kau tidur pulas sekali, seperti orang mabuk yang beberapa kali mengatakan hal macam-macam ketika tidur," Sehun mengolok lalu terkekeh.

"Pulang saja!" Luhan membentak sambil berusaha menendang tubuh Sehun yang sudah berbaring seenaknya di atas ranjangnya. "Aku tidak membutuhkanmu, tahu!"

 _You are like a child. 'I don't like it', 'I wanna go home'._

 _Every time that happens, I can't help but laugh. I can't even get mad. What can I do?_

"Benar tidak membutuhkanku?" Sehun membalik tubuhnya menjadi tengkurap, namun tatapan mata elangnya masih fokus pada wajah cantik Luhan di sebelahnya. "Kalau kau mengusirku, aku akan mencari _noona-noona_ seksi di luar sana, lhoo .."

"Dasar kurang ajar!" Luhan menggenggam rambut Sehun dan menariknya sekuat tenaga. "Kalau mau selingkuh, langsung saja selingkuh! Kenapa harus kemari dan memberitahu hal tidak penting seperti itu?!"

"Aduh! Tetapi bukan itu yang .., aduh!" Sehun mengaduh sementara dua tangannya berusaha melepaskan telapak tangan Luhan di kepalanya. "Luhan! Berhenti!"

"Aku benci _Oppa_! Aku benci _Oppa_!"

"Aduh! Kita akan pergi ke Jeju- _do_! Aduh! Luhan!"

"Kita tidak akan .., apa?" Kalimat makian Luhan menghilang, gadis itu melototkan mata untuk yang kedua kali. Ia menelan ludah lalu kembali bertanya, "Kau bilang apa?"

Sehun mengatur napasnya yang ngos-ngosan, dua tangannya bergerak perlahan menjauhkan telapak tangan Luhan yang semula menggenggam helai rambutnya dengan begitu erat. "Hari ini aku bangun karena telepon sialan dari dosenku. Beliau memintaku untuk datang ke kampus secepatnya. Kau tahu apa yang dikatakannya?"

"Apa?"

"Perjalan ke Hongkong ditunda karena ada suatu musibah di sana," Sehun tersenyum ketika mengucapkan kabar baik itu. "Aku terlalu senang lalu aku memutuskan untuk langsung pergi kemari demi memberitahumu. Tetapi nyatanya, kau masih tidur. Dan ketika terbangun, kau malah mencaciku seperti itu. Astaga, sangat tidak bisa dipercaya." Sehun mengakhiri kalimat panjangnya dengan sebuah hembusan nafas berat yang sarat akan keluhan.

"Benarkah? Apa _Oppa_ bersungguh-sungguh?"

Sehun memberengut, "Apakah aku pernah tidak bersungguh-sungguh ketika bersamamu?"

"Sering," komentar Luhan. Tetapi sedetik setelahnya ia melukis wajah riang yang bahkan lebih cerah dari sinar matahari di musim semi. "Itu berarti, besok kita akan pergi ke Jeju- _do_? Benarkah?"

Sehun menelangkup pipi Luhan yang tampak pucat, "Ya. Apa pun untukmu, Lu."

"Ih, gombal," Luhan mencela, tetapi ia tidak mampu menyembunyikan senyum bahagia yang merekah di kedua sudut bibirnya. "Menggelikan."

"Tetapi kau menyukainya, 'kan?" Sehun melingkarkan salah satu lengannya di leher Luhan, memiting gadisnya dengan gerakan lembut. "Katakan kalau kau menyukainya .."

Luhan terkekeh, " _Miwo_." (Tidak suka)

"Apa?" Sehun pura-pura terkejut lalu memukul dahi Luhan yang tertutup poni. "Coba katakan sekali lagi?"

" _Joha_ .."

 _Oppa, you know that well. I am a bit selfish sometimes._

 _But I love only one person. You are mine. You are mine. That's my only thought._

OoOoO

Gadis itu baru saja keluar dari gerbang sekolah, tetapi ia sudah dikejutkan oleh suara klakson mobil yang dibunyikan dua kali. Ia sempat terlunjak dan memandang mobil hitam yang tak asing baginya, lalu mengeryitkan dahi. Ia berlari dengan langkah pendek, lalu mengetuk cendelanya. Kaca mobil itu turun dan seorang laki-laki tampan dengan mantel cokelat tua ada di sana, sedang melempar senyuman paling menawan sejagat raya.

" _Oppa_ , apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Luhan bertanya sambil mengerjapkan kelopak matanya.

Laki-laki itu memilih keluar dari mobilnya dan berjalan menghampiri Luhan. Dengan gerakan pasti ia membuka pintu mobil itu—seolah menyuruh Luhan untuk segera masuk. "Tentu saja menjemputmu."

"Huh?" Luhan terheran, tetapi ia tetap masuk ke dalam dan duduk di sana. "Kenapa? Aku tidak memintamu untuk menjemputku."

"Aku ingin menjemput kekasihku. Apakah itu salah?"

Luhan merona ketika Sehun memanggilnya seperti itu. "Biasanya _Oppa_ selalu sibuk, 'kan. Jadi aku merasa heran."

Sehun memutar kemudinya ke kiri lalu tertawa renyah, "Oh, di _dashboard_ itu ada hadiah untukmu."

" _Jinjja_?!" Luhan setengah memekik mengucapkan kalimat itu. Ia menoleh dengan gerakan cepat ke arah Sehun lalu segera membuka _dashboard_ di depannya. Sebuah kotak berwana pink cerah dengan pita satin yang senada. Luhan membukanya dengan gerakan tidak sabaran lalu kembali memekik. "Coklat?!"

"Sebenarnya itu dari dosenku," Sehun berucap. "Dan itu Cokelat Paris. Kau pasti akan menyukainya."

"Enaaaaak!" Luhan berseru ketika ia memakan salah satu cokelat dengan bentuk daun mint yang lucu. Lalu ia meraih satu lagi dan menyuapkannya ke mulut Sehun. "Mungkin lain kali aku harus berterimakasih pada _selingkuhanmu_ itu."

"Apa-apaan?" Sehun hampir tertawa ketika ia mendengar sebutan sangar itu meluncur dari Luhan. "Oh, ya. Yoomi _noona_ baru pulang dari Jepang."

"Benarkah?"

"Ya. Dia membawa selusin baju desain untukmu. Kau harus memakainya ketika pertemuan keluarga," kata Sehun lalu memarkir memarkir mobilnya di sebuah areal parkir khusus.

Yoomi adalah kakak perempuan Sehun yang kini bekerja sebagai seorang desaigner di Jepang. Dia merupakan gadis tangguh yang sempat dilirik oleh anak pengusaha kelas kakap dari Kim Corperation, Joonmyeon Kim. Cukup cerewet jika berhadapan dengan Sehun, tetapi sifatnya yang buruk bisa berubah tiga ratus enam puluh derajat jika berhadapan dengan Luhan.

Jadi, Sehun harus berhati-hati jika dia tetap ingin aman; Yoomi selalu melayangkan ancaman yang tidak main-main jikalau Luhan sempat curhat tentang kelakuan bejat Sehun.

"Terimakasih, _Oppa_. _Johahae_."

"Tetapi ada sedikit kabar buruk," kalimat Sehun yang tiba-tiba itu sontak membuat alis Luhan melengkung tajam. Sehun keluar dari mobilnya dan berjalan menuju bagasi, mengeluarkan tas kardus yang merupakan hadiah dari _noona_ -nya. "Ayo ke apartemenku dulu."

Luhan mengekor langkah kaki Sehun seperti seekor anak anjing. "Apa? Apakah ada hal serius yang terjadi?"

Sehun tampak berpikir sejenak, "Tidak begitu penting, sih."

"Sudah kukatakan berulang kali kalau aku tidak suka bermain kata-kata."

Laki-laki itu tersenyum miring, berharap bahwa ia bisa mengurung gadis ini di ruangan apartemennya yang nyaman. Jemari lentiknya bergerak cepat memencet tombol kombinasi untuk kunci keamanan apartemennya. Setelahnya ia masuk ke dalam dengan diikuti oleh langkah kaki Luhan di belakangnya. Ia meletakkan tas kardus itu di sebelah pantri dapur dan berjalan menuju kulkas demi menemukan segelas air dingin yang bisa menyegarkan tenggorokan.

"Aku mau jus jeruk," kata Luhan, ia merebahkan tubuh mungilnya di ranjang Sehun—satu-satunya benda besar yang mendominasi ruangan apartemen minimalis itu.

"Ya, Tuan Putriku," sahut Sehun.

Luhan mendesah, tubuhnya bergelung ke arah kanan dan memeluk boneka besar miliknya yang sengaja ia tinggalkan di sini—alasannya agar Sehun tidak kesepian ketika tidur sendirian. "Aku merasa ada yang aneh."

"Apa?" Sehun muncul dengan membawa segelas jus jeruk dingin yang tampak menyegarkan. Dia meletakkan gelas itu di meja nakas yang berada di samping ranjang lalu duduk di sebelah Luhan. "Ada yang mengganggu pikiranmu?"

Gadis itu melirikkan matanya ke arah Sehun, "Kau, _Oppa_."

"Aku? Kenapa?"

"Pasti ada suatu hal yang terjadi. Sehingga kau menjemputku tiba-tiba, memberiku Cokelat Paris, dan memperlakukanku sedemikian baik."

"Hei," Sehun mencium pucuk kepala Luhan dan memilih untuk ikut berbaring. "Apakah selama ini aku tidak memperlakukanmu dengan baik?"

"Memang, sih," Luhan mengangguk, salah satu tangannya bergerak mencari lengan kekar Sehun lalu memeluknya erat. "Tetapi tidak sampai seperti ini."

"Ya-ya, terserah," balas Sehun acuh sambil menciumi wajah gadisnya.

Dua telapak tangan Luhan terangkat menelangkup pipi Sehun yang dipenuhi oleh lubang bekas jerawat. Gadis itu menarik wajah kekasihnya dan menatap dua mata elang yang ada di hadapannya. "Kau sedang mencoba menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku, _Oppa_."

"Kenapa kau jadi sok tahu?"

"Aku tidak sok tahu, tetapi benar-benar tahu!" sahut Luhan tidak terima. Dia meremas pipi tirus Sehun dekat kuat lalu memberi tatapan menuntut, "Tidak ada yang bisa kau sembunyikan dariku, _Oppa_. Katakan saja."

Mungkin bagi Sehun, tatapan Luhan yang melembut dan ekspresi memelas seperti itu adalah sihir yang mampu membuatnya takhluk dalam hitungan detik. Mungkin gadis itu memang memiliki aura yang mampu membuat dirinya lemah, tak berkutik, dan pasrah seperti ini. Ia ingin berbohong lagi dan menutupi semuanya, tetapi nyatanya karisma Luhan yang tidak bisa ditolak menyudutkannya.

Sehun mendesah untuk beberapa saat, merutuk, kemudian kembali menatap manik mata Luhan. Ada sinar penuh penyesalan di matanya, dan seharusnya Luhan menerimanya dengan baik. Sekali lagi Sehun mendesah, "Kau ingat dengan syal rajut merah?"

Luhan tampak terkejut untuk beberapa saat, "Syal rajut hadiah natal dariku?"

Kepala Sehun mengangguk. Dia terdiam tetapi akhirnya berucap walau hatinya menolak keras. "Hilang."

"Huh?"

"Kemarin aku membawanya ke laundry dan ketika aku akan mengambilnya, ternyata syal itu tidak ada. Benar-benar hilang. Kata petugas mungkin tertukar dengan pengunjung lain dan mereka akan bertanggung ja .."

"Bodoh."

Mungkin itu adalah kali pertama Luhan yang menyatakan jika dia benar-benar tidak mau dan tidak bergairah berbicara dengan Sehun.

 _I think she is mad, so I tried harder. She soon felt better, and smiles_

 _I melt even though it was tiring. I melt. Because of you I melt_

Sehun melingkarkan dua lengannya di perut Luhan, memeluk gadis itu erat-erat lalu kembali meminta maaf, "Aku tahu kalau aku memang bodoh. _Mian_ , hm?"

Dua mata Luhan berkaca-kaca. Tubuhnya bergerak demi berontak dari dekapan dua lengan Sehun. "Aku membuatnya selama lima bulan. Setiap ada waktu luang, aku selalu mengerjakannya sedikit demi sedikit. Kau tahu betapa sulit merajut syal sepanjang itu?" Luhan berucap panjang lebar. Dua tangannya bergerak aktif seolah sedang merajut syal dengan jarum kasat mata.

Sehun menenggelamkan wajahnya di ceruk leher Luhan. "Aku tahu. Karena itu aku minta maaf."

Tubuh Luhan berbalik, lalu tanpa aba-aba kakinya bergerak mendorong perut Sehun ke depan. Laki-laki itu terjengkang ke belakang, mengaduh kesakitan. Gadis itu segera bangkit dari rebahannya di ranjang Sehun lalu berlari menuju pintu keluar. "Aku benci _Oppa_!"

Suara Luhan yang melengking terdengar keras lalu diikuti dengan suara debaman pintu yang dibanting.

TBC

Wow. Akhirnya update chapter 2 di malam takbiran. Well, hmm, nikmatin ff-nya lalu jangan lupa kasih review, ya. Silent riders nggak bisa dimaafkan walau besok ada acara minta maaf-minta maafan/? Wkwk

Walau sebenernya ff ini rencananya nggak dilanjut, tapi akhirnya juga dilanjut. Diupdate khusus buat kalian-kalian yang udah nyempatin diri baca plus review plus kasih aku semangat lhoo. Plus thankyou juga buat yang udah DM segala buat nagih update-annya. Wkwk berkat kalian semua, ff ini pun akhirnya diediting ulang dan diupdate.

Nah, sampe ketemu di chap 3, yaa.

Author Jiyoo dengan hati yang tulus memohon maaf atas kekhilafan/? yang sudah dilakukan selama setahun belakangan. Selamat lebaran bagi yang merayakan~

Xoxo.


	3. Chapter 3

**Copyright** © **2016 by** **Happyeolyoo**

 _ **All rights reserved**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **Ice Cream**

 **Genre : Romance, Drama**

 **Rate : T**

 **Pairing : HunHan as Maincast.**

 **Chapter : 3/4**

 **Warning : Genderswitch. Miss typo(s).**

 **Disclaimers : The cast is belonged to God, their parents, and their company. All text here is mine. Dilarang memproduksi atau memperbanyak seluruh maupun sebagian dari cerita ini dalam bentuk atau cara apapun tanpa izin dari penulis.**

 **Summary :** **Luhan masih kelas tiga sekolah menengah atas, dan kekasihnya yang super pintar dan jenius adalah mahasiswa semester tujuh. Dengan sikap khas seorang remaja umur delapan belas tahun, Luhan selalu berhasil menyulut emosi Sehun. Mereka berpacaran walau pun keduanya memiliki sikap berbeda; Luhan yang childish dengan sikap egoisnya sebagai remaja, dan Sehun yang romantis dengan segala pikiran rasionalnya. Based on Ice Cream's Lyrics!**

 **BGM :** **Ice Cream by Joo ft Leeteuk**

Hari ini lebih spesial dari hari-hari sebelumnya. Ujian penentuan untuk masuk universitas sudah datang, dan pagi ini rasanya lebih berisik. Ketika Luhan akan masuk ke sekolah, para junior mereka bergerombol di sekitar gerbang dan berteriak untuk menyemangati. Luhan bisa merasakan bara api yang menyulut semangat setiap murid kelas tiga, dan ia ikut terbakar api semangat itu.

Awalnya dia begitu bergairah dan sempat larut dalam soal-soal ujian yang dikerjakannya. Selama duduk di bangku dengan menggenggam alat tulisnya, pikirannya benar-benar terfokus dengan apa yang dibacanya. Kalimat yang berderet di atas kertas putih itu sungguh menjadi prioritas utama; otaknya pun berhasil diajak kerja sama. Yang ada di dalam tempurung kepalanya saat itu hanyalah beberapa pertanyaan umum, seperti; 'Bagaimana aku bisa menyeselaikan ini?', 'Rumus apa yang harus kupakai?', 'Apa petunjuknya?', atau 'Apa arti dari bahasa asing ini?'.

Semua berputar dalam lingkup pelajaran yang beberapa akhir ini sudah tidak asing. Hingga bel tanda ujian telah berakhir berdentang nyaring, ia menyerahkan lembar jawabannya ke pengawas dengan perasaan yang lebih ringan. Dia begitu optimis. Luhan patut bersyukur karena ia bisa melewati soal-soal keparat itu tanpa harus merutuk dalam hati. Setidaknya, ia perlu berterimakasih kepada Sehun karena sudah mau bersusah payah menjadi mentornya selama satu tahun terakhir.

Ya, mentornya dalam belajar adalah Sehun, Oh Sehun si _jahanam_ tercinta yang sudah kabur selama sebelas hari belakangan. Semenjak pertengkaran mereka tempo hari, yang mendebatkan syal rajut hadiah natal, Sehun menghilang bagai ditelan bumi. Sekonyong-konyong laki-laki itu lenyap; tanpa telepon, tanpa pesan singkat, tanpa kakaotalk, atau yang lain.

Asal tahu saja, Luhan menantikan satu pemberitahuan yang masuk ke ponselnya. Dan saat ia sudah keluar dari ruangan ujian dan mengecek ponsel, ia mendesah penuh kekecewaan ketika tahu bahwa Sehun belum memberi kabar.

Ia begitu kecewa, sampai-sampai ia ingin menangis di depan kelas. Matanya sudah berkaca-kaca dan siap untuk menangis, tetapi ia urung memasang wajah sedih di sekolah. Ia melirik sekilas ke arah jarum jam tangan yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan kirinya lantas menerawang sebentar.

Masih pukul enam, dan kemungkinan Sehun masih ada di kampus menemani _selingkuhannya_. Saat itu terbersit suatu maksud untuk mengintip Sehun sebentar, dan ia benar-benar melakukannya.

Luhan naik bus kota dengan tujuan Kyunghee dan ia turun tepat di depan gerbang pintu masuk. Awalnya ia sedikit kebingungan harus melangkah ke arah mana. Namun setelah membaca peta kampus yang dipajang di sebuah majalah dinding, Luhan mulai tahu ke mana ia harus melangkah.

"Adik kecil, sepertinya kau tersesat, ya?"

Suara seorang perempuan mengalun lembut dari belakang. Luhan sempat memutar tubuhnya karena terkejut setengah mati manakala sebuah telapak tangan jatuh di pundak kanannya. Dahinya mengkerut samar ketika ia menemukan seorang wanita cantik dengan rambut panjang bergelombang berwarna cokelat sedang berdiri tepat di belakangnya, melempar senyuman manis sekali. Di sebelahnya ada dua orang laki-laki tampan; yang satu dengan kulit tan eksotis, dan yang lain dengan tubuh tinggi profesional.

"Ternyata dia murid sekolah menengah atas," laki-laki yang lebih tinggi tampak berbisik ke arah sang wanita cantik. Tiga orang yang ada di sana sontak menyipitkan mata dan menelusuri seragam sekolah Luhan dari ujung rambut hingga kaki.

"Atau jangan-jangan dia murid sekolah menengah pertama yang memakai seragam sekolah menengah atas agar bisa menyelinap kemari dengan alasan minta brosur?" laki-laki berkulit tan menyahut.

Sang wanita cantik itu tersenyum tanpa berusaha mengerti ucapan kedua temannya. Jemari lentiknya bergerak membenahi letak kaca mata yang sempat melorot di punggung hidungnya. "Apa ada yang bisa kubantu? Kau ingin mencari informasi mengenai kampus kami, ya?"

Luhan memberengut mendengarnya, "Tidak," jawabnya. "Aku mencari Oh Sehun."

"Apa mungkin dia adiknya si Oh itu?" laki-laki tinggi itu kembali menyahut. "Dia imut sekali."

"Mungkin begitu, Yeol," jawab yang lain sambil melipat dua lengannya di atas dada.

Luhan menghentakkan kedua kakinya, "Aku bukan adiknya, tahu!"

Wanita berkaca mata itu tertawa, dengan gurat anggun yang menguar dari dalam dirinya. "Kau mencari Oh Sehun, ya? Dia ada di taman dekat aula utama."

"Kalau sore begini, dia sering menghabiskan waktu dengan Irene," pemuda yang dipanggil _Yeol_ oleh yang lebih pendek menyahut. "Bukankah mereka sedang dekat?"

"Kukira mereka sedang kencan," Si manusia berkulit cokelat eksotis menyahut cuek sambil mengendikkan bahu skeptis.

"Apa?" suara Luhan yang terombang-ambing antara percaya-tidak percaya terdengar membelah argumentasi dua orang laki-laki itu. "Mereka .., kencan?"

"Tidak, kok!" wanita cantik itu menyangkal. Ia melukis senyuman penuh permintaan maaf. "Kalau boleh tahu, adik siapa, ya?"

"Oh, itu mereka!"

Luhan belum sempat menjawab, tetapi suara Chanyeol menyela. Empat orang yang sempat berbincang sebentar itu menoleh ke arah pandang Chanyeol. Dan saat itu pula mereka mendapati sosok Sehun sedang berjalan dengan seorang wanita cantik; yang didefinisikan Luhan sebagai Irene.

Laki-laki itu benar-benar Sehun; begitu tampan dalam balutan pakaian musim panasnya di tengah deburan sinar lampu yang menerangi pinggir jalan setapak kampus. Luhan senang bukan kepalang ketika menemukan sosok Sehun. Tetapi sisi hatinya yang lain merasa dongkol ketika tahu laki-laki itu sedang jalan berdua dengan wanita lain di bawah langit sore yang indah ini.

Telapak tangan Luhan tergulung kuat, pandangannya mengabur, dan perasaannya berantakan. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya, lalu berusaha mengumpulkan segenap keberaniannya. Ia menghela nafas. " _Ya_ , Oh Sehun!"

Luhan memanggil Sehun dengan panggilan tidak sopan; membuat siapa pun yang mendengarnya menolehkan kepala ke arah gadis mungil itu—begitu juga Sehun. Chanyeol, Jongin, dan Kyungsoo yang ada di sana sontak berbisik membicarakan tingkah tidak tahu sopan santun dari gadis elok ini. Beberapa detik setelahnya, Sehun berlari menghampiri Luhan.

" _Nappeun_ ," Luhan berdesis ketika laki-laki itu sampai di hadapannya.

"Aku tidak tahu kalau kau akan kemari," kata Sehun—kalimat yang sama sekali tidak pantas diucapkan setelah sekian hari berpisah. _Well_ , terlalu berlebihan memang, tetapi Luhan butuh yang lebih dari itu.

"Kalau aku tidak kemari, mustahil aku bisa tahu kalau ternyata kau punya selingkuhan yang lebih cantik dari si botak sialan itu," kata Luhan. Bola mata hitamnya bergerak ke arah kanan, melirik gadis cantik yang berdiri di belakang Sehun. "Bagaimana pun .., ini .."

"Jangan salah paham begitu," Sehun mendekap sisi pundak Luhan. "Biar kuperkenalkan dulu. Ini Irene."

"Aku tidak ingin tahu!" Luhan membentak, mendorong dada Sehun sekuat tenaga dengan dua tangannya. "Aku sama sekali tidak ingin tahu!"

"Sehun-ah, apa benar ini adikmu?" Chanyeol yang tidak tahan dengan sikap kurang ajar Luhan menyela tanpa tahu situasi.

"Sudah kubilang aku bukan adiknya!" Luhan berbalik dan membentak Chanyeol dengan suara kerasnya. Setitik air mata menetes dari sudut matanya, lalu ia menendang mata kaki Chanyeol dengan sebelah kakinya. "Dasar bodoh!"

"Luhan, berhenti!" Sehun mencengkeram erat lengan atas Luhan dan menarik tubuh kekasihnya menjauh dari Chanyeol. "Kurasa aku harus menenangkan kekasih kecilku ini. Irene, aku akan meneleponmu. Dan Chanyeol, terimakasih sudah membuat _mood_ -nya semakin anjlok. Aku pergi dulu."

Semua yang ada di pelataran kampus saat itu dikejutkan oleh pengakuan Sehun; yang mengatakan bahwa gadis kecil yang menyebalkan dan bermulut tajam itu adalah kekasihnya. Mereka masih diam di posisi masing-masing sambil memperhatikan Sehun yang menyeret Luhan ke suatu tempat kosong di sudut lorong, lalu membubarkan diri begitu tahu Sehun dan kekasihnya menghilang dari pandangan.

Gadis itu berusaha berontak melepaskan diri dari kungkungan lengan Sehun. Tetapi usahanya tampak begitu sia-sia, ia tidak bisa kabur dari Sehun. Laki-laki itu menyeret tubuh mungilnya dengan teramat mudah ke sebuah tempat asing. Dan tanpa diduga, Sehun membawanya masuk ke dalam ruangan kuliah yang sepi.

Ia tampak berkacak pinggang lalu menghela nafas, "Sekarang, cepat katakan apa yang ingin kau dengar dariku, Tuan Putri?"

Walau Luhan sedang menangis, dengan begitu lugunya ia sempat merona ketika mendengar panggilan memuja dari Sehun. Ia mundur selangkah sambil terisak-isak, lalu menjawab, "Kenapa kau tidak menghubungiku selama sebelas hari ini? Kau sudah menemukan yang lain? Jadi kau tidak mau .."

Luhan tidak diberi waktu untuk mengatakan apa yang ingin dikatakannya, karena pada detik berikutnya sekonyong-konyong Sehun menelangkup dua pipi gembul Luhan, lalu memperpendek jarak di antara bibir mereka dalam satu satuan waktu. Laki-laki itu mengecup bibir Luhan, berusaha menyela kalimat Luhan dengan sebuah ciuman lembut di bibir. Tangan kanannya melingkar di pinggul Luhan, dan yang lain menekan tengkuk kekasihnya kuat-kuat.

Luhan terlampau terkejut, sampai-sampai tenaganya habis begitu saja. Ia tidak bisa berontak sama sekali, apalagi ketika merasakan gerakan pelan bibir Sehun di atas bibirnya. Otaknya tidak sempat berputar demi memikirkan suatu cara untuk kabur; yang bisa dilakukannya hanya mengerjap-ngerjapkan kelopak mata.

Ia tidak sempat mengedip, bahkan sampai kecupan itu berakhir. Sehun melepaskan diri pelan-pelan, lalu memandang wajah Luhan yang semerah kepiting rebus yang siap disantap. Ia menghembuskan nafas hangatnya di atas wajah Luhan, dan ibu jemari tangan kanannya bergerak membelai pipi Luhan yang basah karena jejak air mata.

"Aku benar-benar tidak punya muka untuk bertemu denganmu setelah kejadian itu," kata Sehun dengan nada lembut yang menenangkan. "Aku berencana akan ke rumahmu malam ini dan memberikan sesuatu yang bisa menebus dosaku atas kelalaianku tempo hari."

Mata Luhan berkelip-kelip ketika gendang telinganya tersentuh oleh pernyataan Sehun.

"Aku punya hadiah untukmu," katanya. Lantas Sehun melepas tas punggungnya dan mengeluarkan suatu bingkisan dari dalam sana; sebuah kantung kertas berwarna pink cerah yang menyilaukan mata. "Kuharap itu sebanding dengan .., _yeah_ .."

Luhan sesenggukan, tetapi ia menerima pemberian Sehun dengan gerakan antusias yang malu-malu. Terus ia melongok ke dalam bingkisan itu, dan mengeluarkan isinya dengan gerakan tidak yakin. Sebuah sweter rajut berwarna merah muda, tanpa pola rumit; sebuah hadiah sederhana yang membuat Luhan diam-diam kegirangan.

"Buatanku sendiri."

Mata Luhan membeliak ketika mendengar penuturan Sehun. "Benarkah?"

Kepala Sehun mengangguk, ia menggaruk tengkuknya yang tiba-tiba menegang tanpa alasan. "Irene banyak membantuku dalam prosesnya."

"Irene yang tadi?"

"Ya," katanya. "Awalnya aku tidak tahu bagaimana caranya merajut. Untungnya Irene mau membantuku."

"Ini benar-benar buatanmu?" Luhan meneliti setiap pola rajutan yang tersusun rapi di setiap jengkal sweter barunya. "Kenapa hasilnya lebih bagus daripada buatanku?"

"Bercanda, ya? Mengejek?" Sehun mencubit sebelah pipi gembul Luhan. "Senang tidak?"

"Jangan-jangan _Oppa_ membelinya?" Luhan masih tidak percaya. Jemarinya bergerak mengelus permukaannya yang lembut. "Benarkah? Kau merajutnya untukku?"

"Sudah kukatan berapa kali, apapun untukmu," kali ini Sehun menepuk-nepuk pipi Luhan dengan gerakan pelan. Ia tersenyum, "Kau sudah tidak marah, 'kan?"

Luhan melirik wajah Sehun dari sudut pandangnya. Semburat merah kembali mendominasi wajahnya. Ia memukul dada Sehun dengan gerakan lembut, penuh tuntutan dan gairah seorang remaja perempuan yang dilanda cinta. Ia pura-pura mengerucutkan bibir sambil memasang wajah jengah yang gagal total. "Aku masih marah, tahu."

"Oh, ya?" Sehun menuntut. "Apa aku perlu menciummu lagi?"

" _Mwoya_?" Luhan memukul dada Sehun sedikit lebih keras. "Dasar tukang selingkuh!"

 _Because you seem to be trying hard, I'll go easier on you. You are cuter that way_

 _Thank you. Because of you, my day was sweet._

"Untuk apa selingkuh kalau aku sudah memilikimu, huh?" sahut Sehun tidak terima. Ia menelangkup telapak tangan Luhan, menautkan ke sepuluh jemarinya. "Kau itu benar-benar .."

"Tapi 'kan .."

"Sudah kukatakan kalau aku tidak bisa bertemu denganmu sebelum menyeselaikan sweter itu," Sehun menyela dengan nada ketus. Ia membimbing langkah kaki Luhan keluar dari ruangan sepi itu dan berjalan menghampiri Chanyeol, Jongin, dan Kyungsoo yang duduk santai di sebuah gazebo taman. "Sekarang, kau harus minta maaf."

Luhan hampir terjatuh ketika Sehun menyeretnya dengan langkah panjang-panjang. "Tunggu! Kenapa aku harus minta maaf?" Luhan protes sambil menepuk-nepuk pipinya yang tampak mengerikan dengan jejak air mata.

"Kau sudah membentak Chanyeol _hyung_ dan bertingkah tidak sopan."

Sehun berhenti bicara ketika mereka berdua sampai tepat di hadapan tiga sekawan itu. Kyungsoo yang tadinya sedang sibuk dengan bukunya, kini mendongakkan kepala. Jongin dan Chanyeol sama-sama mengerutkan dahi.

"Ayo," Sehun mendorong punggung Luhan ke depan.

Gadis itu berdecak sambil melirik Sehun dari ujung matanya. Tetapi pada akhirnya ia tetap merundukkan badan dan meminta maaf dengan cara yang lebih manis.

Jongin terkejut. "Dia benar-benar kekasihmu?"

"Kau pedofilia atau apa?" Chanyeol menyahut lalu terkekeh dengan suara ikannya yang aneh.

"Jaga bicaramu, Yeol," Kyungsoo menengahi. "Jadi?"

"Apanya?" Sehun mengerutkan alis, tanda tidak mengerti.

"Dia benar-benar kekasihmu?" Kyungsoo memperjelas.

Kepala Luhan menoleh dengan gerakan cepat ke arah Sehun, tautan tangannya mengerat; berharap bahwa lelaki itu akan melontarkan jawaban yang sesuai dengan kata hatinya sekarang, berharap bahwa lelaki itu tidak akan mempermalukan dirinya dengan berucap 'tidak'. Kalau saja Sehun berani menyangkal dengan berucap tidak, maka bisa dipastikan Luhan akan menendang wajahnya dengan tendangan martiar art-nya.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

**Copyright** **© 2016 by** **Happyeolyoo**

 _ **All rights reserved**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **Ice Cream**

 **Genre : Romance, Drama**

 **Rate : T**

 **Pairing : HunHan as Maincast.**

 **Chapter : 4/4**

 **Warning : Genderswitch. Miss typo(s).**

 **Disclaimers : The cast is belonged to God, their parents, and their company. All text here is mine. Dilarang memproduksi atau memperbanyak seluruh maupun sebagian dari cerita ini dalam bentuk atau cara apapun tanpa izin dari penulis.**

 **Summary :** **Luhan masih kelas tiga sekolah menengah atas, dan kekasihnya yang super pintar dan jenius adalah mahasiswa semester tujuh. Dengan sikap khas seorang remaja umur delapan belas tahun, Luhan selalu berhasil menyulut emosi Sehun. Mereka berpacaran walau pun keduanya memiliki sikap berbeda; Luhan yang childish dengan sikap egoisnya sebagai remaja, dan Sehun yang romantis dengan segala pikiran rasionalnya. Based on Ice Cream's Lyrics!**

 **BGM :** **Ice Cream by Joo ft Leeteuk**

"Kau pedofilia atau apa?" Chanyeol menyahut lalu terkekeh dengan suara bassnya yang aneh.

"Jaga bicaramu, Yeol," Kyungsoo menengahi. "Jadi?"

"Apanya?" Sehun mengerutkan alis, tanda tidak mengerti.

"Dia benar-benar kekasihmu?" Kyungsoo memperjelas.

Kepala Luhan menoleh dengan gerakan cepat ke arah Sehun, tautan tangannya mengerat; berharap bahwa lelaki itu akan melontarkan jawaban yang sesuai dengan kata hatinya sekarang, berharap bahwa lelaki itu tidak akan mempermalukan dirinya dengan berucap 'tidak'. Kalau saja Sehun berani menyangkal dengan berucap tidak, maka bisa dipastikan Luhan akan menendang wajahnya dengan tendangan martial artnya.

Luhan mulai mengantisipasi apa yang terjadi saat kedua belah bibir Sehun mulai terangkat.

"Ya."

Untungnya, Luhan tidak perlu menendang wajah kekasihnya setelah kata ya terlontar.

"Ya. Dia kekasihku," tegasnya seraya melempar senyuman menawan—membuat Chanyeol dan Jongin hampir muntah dalam waktu yang hampir bersamaan. "Namanya Xi Luhan."

"Hai, Luhan. Aku Kyungsoo," Kyungsoo memperkenalkan diri, seketika senyuman lebar pada belah bibirnya yang berbentuk hati mengembang. "Yang di sebelah kananku ini Jongin. Dan pemuda berisik yang satu ini Chanyeol."

Sekali lagi Luhan merundukkan badan, bersyukur ketika tahu bahwa Kyungsoo adalah wanita baik dengan senyuman ramah di kedua belah bibirnya. Dua laki-laki di hadapannya membalas salam perkenalan Luhan, mereka saling melempar kata halo.

"Aku masih belum percaya kalau pacarmu masih SMA," Chanyeol berujar dengan segenap intonasi antusias. "Lalu, bagaimana dengan Irene? Bukankah kalian sedang dekaa—aduh!" Kalimat itu urung diucapkan sebab Kyungsoo bertindak terlebih dahulu dengan menyikut perut Chanyeol.

Sehun tertawa canggung ketika ia menyadari perubahan raut wajah Luhan. Ia mengangkat salah satu lengannya dan mendekap bahu Luhan erat-erat—membuat tiga orang itu membelakkan mata karena baru tahu kalau Oh Sehun bisa bersikap seperti itu kepada seorang gadis.

"Irene cuman adik kelas di beberapa mata kuliah. Kita bisa dekat karena aku sempat minta bantuan padanya," Sehun memberi penjelasan, namun Luhan tak kunjung mengusir raut juteknya. "Kau tahu, seperti simbiosis mutualisme."

Chanyeol manggut-manggut, "Senang sekali punya kekasih super imut begitu. Aku jadi iri."

"Cari sendiri di luar sana," nada suara Sehun terdengar lebih sengit. "Sudah, ya. Kami mau pergi dulu."

Mereka berdua perlahan mundur lalu benar-benar pergi dari kampus; jalan berdua ke arah parkiran ketika langit sudah berwarna hitam pekat dengan tabura butiran cahaya di atas sana.

"Mereka baik, 'kan?" Sehun bertanya demi memecah kecanggungan yang terjadi. "Tidak seharusnya kau datang ke sana. Kau 'kan mudah dipengaruhi."

Luhan bersungut, "Habis, Oppa tidak menghubungiku selama sebelas hari dan membuatku resah," katanya setengah hati. "Hari ini aku ada ujian penting dan Oppa sama sekali tidak memberi semangat!"

"Oke-oke, maafkan aku untuk itu," Sehun tertawa sebentar. "Aku bangun kesiangan dan tidak sempat memberi semangat untukmu. Sungguh. Kemarin malam aku begadang mengerjakan sweter itu."

Gadis itu terdiam sebentar demi memikirkan sesuatu. Setelah dia pergi ke kampus Sehun, dia jadi tahu tentang beberapa hal mengenai kehidupan perkuliahan pacarnya. Di sini banyak gadis cantik dengan kepribadian yang menakjubkan; Kyungsoo contohnya. Irene pun juga cantik, dia kelihatan baik. Berpikir mengenai itu semua membuat Luhan jadi minder. Dia menatap dirinya sendiri yang pendek, kekanakan, tidak seksi, dan kemana-mana pakai seragam sekolah atau baju kebesaran.

Beberapa saat kemudian Luhan menghela napas. "Oppa, apa menurutmu aku tidak cocok untukmu?"

"Huh?" alis Sehun melengkung tajam setelah ia mendengar pertanyaan konyol dari Luhan. Ia hampir tersedak oleh napasnya sendiri. "Apa aku tidak salah dengar?"

Kepala Luhan menggeleng dengan gerakan pelan. Dia merendahkan pandangan, menghindari tatapan langsung dari Sehun. "Sepertinya teman-temanmu sulit percaya kalau aku ini pacarmu." Ia menjeda kalimatnya dengan hembusan napas penuh beban. "Apa aku kurang cantik?"

"Apa sih yang kau bicarakan?" Sehun menghentikan langkah kakinya.

"Irene _eonni_ itu .., cantik sekali," Luhan berucap—walau sebenarnya ia tidak rela melontarkannya.

"Lalu?"

"Kukira mereka lebih senang kalau kau pacaran dengannya."

"Heol, demi Tuhan," Sehun berkacak pinggang dan melempar tatapan tidak percaya ke arah Luhan. "Dengar, _Lulu_. Dari awal, sejak pertemuan kita, aku sudah memilihmu. Dari situ aku sudah berjanji akan mengacuhkan cewek lain dan akan selalu fokus padamu. Dan perlu kau tahu, aku tidak tertarik pada cewek cantik mana pun karena aku sudah ..," jeda sebentar saat Sehun mengulum bibir dan mengedarkan pandangan. Samar-samar, titik-titik rona merah muncul di pipinya dan dia menghela napas sebelum melanjutkan bicara, ".. Terpikat olehmu."

Kalimat terakhir itu sanggup menyentak dasar kesadaran Luhan. Seketika otot-otot tubuhnya menegang lalu jantungnya ikut merespon dengan memberi debaran cepat. Walau pun sat itu dia ingin sekali merasa dongkol kepada kekasihnya, tapi, penjelasan panjang itu sanggup memaksa bibirnya untuk melengkung melukis senyum. "Benarkah?"

"Apa-apaan?" Sehun menatap wajah kekasihnya dari ujung mata, pura-pura sangsi. "Kau tidak percaya? Mau kuperjelas?"

Luhan maju selangkah, melingkarkan dua lengan kurusnya di sela lengan Sehun dan tindakan tiba-tiba seperti itu sanggup membuat Sehun merona seperti bocah umur 17 yang baru merasakan cinta. "Aku percaya kok," katanya sambil memberi kedipan lugu. "Maaf karena sudah berpikir buruk."

"Kau selalu membuatku tampak tolol dan sinting," Sehun berbisik selagi dia membuka pintu mobil—mobil milik ayahnya yang sulit sekali dipinjam olehnya—dan mempersilahkan Luhan masuk terlebih dahulu. "Cepat masuk. Aku tidak mau melewatkan makan malam," ujarnya sok ketus.

" _Arasseo_ ," Luhan balas dengan nada pura-pura marah. Sebelum dia masuk ke sana, suatu ide jahil terbersit di kepala dan menuntunnya untuk segera berjinjit mengecup bibir Sehun selama satu detik. Yang terjadi selanjutnya, bunyi kecipak pelan berjaya selama satu detik lalu disusul oleh bunyi benda besar jatuh di atas jok. Luhan meringis malu-malu sambil memegangi bibirnya setelah melakukan hal itu.

Sedangkan kekasihnya; dia kelihatan seperti laki-laki mesum dan baru berubah jadi patung yang berdiri di sebelah mobil. Sial. Sehun paling lemah dengan ciuman tiba-tiba dari Luhan. Pasti wajahnya kelihatan merah dan itu sangat memalukan.

Yang lebih memalukan, Sehun bisa saja ereksi saat memikirkan ciuman ini nanti malam.

Dobel sialan. Sehun tidak ingin menghabiskan banyak waktu di kamar mandi.

 _No matter what others say (You are my person) Forever (Us two)_

 _Together. Only you and I will love_

OoOoO

Sehun itu murid jenius. Luhan tahu betul akan fakta itu. Dia juga tahu perihal ikatan kerja yang sudah disetujui Sehun dari jauh-jauh hari—sebuah pekerjaan di negeri matahari terbit yang kelihatan sangat berpotensi untuk karier masa depan. Padahal ikatan kerja itu masih disembunyikan dengan baik oleh Sehun, berpikir bahwa Luhan pasti tidak akan mengetahuinya.

Walau pun Sehun itu jenius, tetap saja dia mampu berpikir sempit dan tolol seperti itu. Luhan sengaja tutup mulut kendati dia sudah menemukan fakta itu.

Saat itu, dia sedang berkunjung ke apartemen Sehun. Sehun sedang sibuk dengan tugas-tugasnya dan seperti biasa Luhan akan mengobrak-abrik laci Sehun untuk menemukan hal yang menarik perhatian. Barangkali, Sehun mengira jika Luhan tidak akan pernah tertarik pada sebuah map cokelat yang diletakkan di bawah tumpukan baju-bajunya sehingga dia oke-oke saja saat Luhan sibuk di sana. Sayangnya, perkiraan Sehun meleset dan Luhan berhasil mengungkap satu kebenaran yang coba disembunyikan kekasihnya.

Luhan sempat ingin berteriak demi meminta suatu kejelasan. Namun keinginan itu sirna dengan mudah kala dia mulai mengerti tentang isi perjanjian itu; suatu paragraf menyatakan bahwa Sehun harus pindah ke Jepang setelah lulus kuliah. Berita yang tidak pernah diduga sudah pasti akan memberikan kesan yang berbeda pada mentalnya. Mood Luhan jatuh, perasaannya campur aduk antara sedih, kecewa, dan juga senang.

Bagaimana pun, fokusnya hanya peduli akan fakta bahwa Sehun hendak meninggalkannya.

Entah apa maksudnya. Yang jelas, Sehun akan segera pergi ke Jepang begitu dia diwisuda, meninggalkan satu gadis cerewet yang cemburuan dan kekanakan demi sebuah alasan klasik; pekerjaan serta masa depan.

Malam itu, Luhan diam-diam menangis di kamarnya dan mengacuhkan segala pesan dan telepon masuk dari kekasihnya. Hatinya baru saja hancur, ketakutan personal kala memikirkan kepergian Sehun dari sisinya membuat dirinya rapuh. Perlahan namun pasti, Luhan menyadari jika dirinya tidak memiliki hak untuk memaksa Sehun tinggal.

Luhan bukanlah sesuatu yang bernilai lebih penting dari sebuah pekerjaan yang menjanjikan kebahagiaan masa depan. Otaknya pas-pasan, sifatnya kekanakan dan mudah cemburuan. Dibandingkan dengan pekerjaan, Luhan bukan apa-apa.

Luhan jadi semakin sedih. Dia tidak mau melepas tangan Sehun apa pun yang terjadi. Sehun sudah berusaha untuk tetap berada di sisinya dan seharusnya Luhan pun begitu.

Berbekal dengan dasar pemikiran seperti itu, Luhan mulai menyusun tekad untuk tetap mempertahankan hubungan mereka. Dia hanya menemukan satu cara jitu untuk mewujudkan harapannya. Perjuangan yang harus dilakukannya pun harus maksimal kendati wali kelasnya tidak memberikan harapan mengenai mimpi Luhan untuk masuk ke sebuah universitas negeri.

Bagusnya, Luhan tidak patah semangat. Dia ingin merantas ketidak mungkinan itu agar terus berada di samping Sehun.

Luhan cuman ingin terus berada di samping Sehun.

Jadi, kala dia mendapatkan satu hasil yang amat diharapkannya hari ini, dia tidak bisa membendung kebahagiaannya. Setelah memberi tahu orangtuanya mengenai isi amplop yang diterimanya dari Pak Pos pagi tadi, Luhan segera pergi ke _rumah_ Sehun—karena setelah Sehun menyelesaikan studinya, dia meninggalkan apartemennya dan kembali tinggal dengan kedua orangtuanya di Seongbok-dong.

" _Sehun_ , _Sehun_ , lihat ini!" Luhan menerobos kamar kekasihnya dan melambai-lambaikan secarik kertas yang sedari tadi coba disimpannya dengan baik.

Sehun menggeliat di atas kasur begitu mengetahui kekasihnya datang, memicingkan mata sebab kekasihnya baru saja memanggilnya 'Sehun' dengan nada paling antusias. Luhan menyodorkan sesuatu dengan senyuman lebar di bibir, Sehun menerima lantas membacanya secara seksama.

"Aku hebat, 'kan? Aku hebat! _Sehun_ , aku berhasil!" Luhan tidak membiarkan kekasihnya terlarut dalam keterkejutan kala berhasil menangkap maksud dari surat tersebut. Kedua lengan Luhan segera melingkari pundak Sehun, memeluknya seperti koala sambil terus terkekeh. "Aku akan sekolah di Jepang! Aku sudah mendapatkan satu universitas yang mau menerimaku! Aku hebat, 'kan?"

Kepala Sehun merunduk, ia tersenyum sambil mengacak pucuk kepala Luhan. "Selamat, ya."

Luhan tersenyum lagi, mengubur wajah penuh gurat kebahagiaannya di dada bidang Sehun. "Jadi, bagaimana? Apa kita bisa tinggal bersama?"

"Apa?" alis Sehun melengkung tajam mendengar hal itu; sontak dua lubang hidungnya kembang-kempis. Suatu getaran aneh menyengat dadanya.

"Kau kira aku tidak tahu?" Luhan menatap dua manik cokelat Sehun yang memancarkan keterkejutan. "Oppa juga akan pergi ke Jepang untuk bekerja, 'kan? Tanggal empat bulan depan!"

Untuk yang kesekian kali, Luhan berhasil mengejutkan Sehun. "Bagaimana kau tahu?"

Luhan memberengut, ekspresi bahagianya sudah luntur dan tergantikan oleh air muka masam yang kentara. "Pokoknya aku tahu! Dan aku tidak akan membiarkanmu pergi sendiri!"

Dua kelopak mata gadis itu mulai dipenuhi oleh genangan air mata yang merembers dari mana-mana. Ia menggigit bibir dan memasang ekspresi seperti seekor anak anjing yang hilang di tengah malam bersalju. "Aku terus belajar dan belajar walau aku sendiri membencinya. Aku terus mengingatkan diriku sendiri bahwa aku harus serius untuk kali ini. Oppa akan pergi ke Jepang dan aku tidak bisa merelakan hubungan kita begitu saja. Aku terus berpikir seperti itu, jadi aku selalu serius ketika Oppa datang ke rumahku untuk menemaniku belajar. Aku bahkan mencoba untuk baik-baik saja saat kau marah-marah karena aku mengantuk saat belajar. Aku cuman .., tidak mau Oppa pergi meninggalkanku."

Luhan menangis seperti anak kecil sambil memeluk tubuh Sehun erat-erat. Dia memang luar biasa cengeng.

 _I melt to your words like ice cream. Even though I know, I am always tricked_

 _I'm worried this might become a habit. I smile again today. What do I do?_

Sehun bisa menangkap gurat kesedihan di wajah Luhan dan ia merasa bersalah karena hal itu. Dia segera menelangkup sisi pundak Luhan, lalu menghapus air mata yang meleleh dengan begitu mudah dari sudut mata Luhan. Satu telapak tangannya bergerak mengelus sisi kepala Luhan dan telapak yang lain menepuk punggungnya. "Padahal baru-baru ini aku mau mengajukan permintaan agar ditempatkan di Korea."

Berita baru.

Luhan terhenyak hingga secara naluriah dia mendongak, menunjukkan wajahnya yang menjijikkan karena penuh air mata. "Apa?" Seketika itu juga perasaan takut dan was-was menjalar memenuhi saraf otaknya.

Apa perjuangannya akan sia-sia?

"Aku juga tidak mau ke Jepang kalau harus meninggalkanmu sendirian di sini, Lu," Sehun merundukkan kepala dan mengecup pucuk hidung Luhan yang basah, menimbulkan binik-bintik merah yang menjalar cepat ke pipi.

"L-lalu sekarang, bagaimana?" Luhan mencengkeram sisi lengan Sehun erat-erat, matanya kembali dipenuhi air mata. "Aku akan pergi ke Jepang dan Oppa juga harus ikut!" bentaknya—lalu menangis lagi.

"Kenapa kau malah menangis, bocah? Aduh, kekanakan sekali," Sehun malah menertawakan sikap kekasihnya selagi dia mencoba menyeka pipi Luhan. "Bagaimana bisa aku pacaran dengan cewek cengeng sepertimu. Astaga, aku bisa gila," bisiknya main-main dan malah membuat tangisan kekasihnya terdengar makin keras.

Sebelum ibunya datang dan memergoki anak laki-lakinya membuat gadis SMA menangis di kamarnya, Sehun segera memeluk Luhan dan berbisik lagi. "Oke. Kita pegi ke Jepang sama-sama. Aku belum mengirim proposal pengajuan perpindahan itu. Karena kau memintaku pergi bersamamu ke sana, jadi, kita pergi sama-sama."

Setitik binar harapan menyeruak dari manik mata Luhan. Sedikit demi sedikit tangisannya mereda. "Benarkah?"

"Ya, Sayang," kata Sehun.

Pelukan Luhan mengerat. "Kalau begitu, kita bisa tinggal bersama?"

"Huh?" Kedua bahu Sehun menegang setelah mendengarnya. "Kau mau kita tinggal bersama?"

Anggukan kepala yang penuh keluguan dari Luhan. "Kita harus tinggal bersama. Kita ke sana sama-sama dan harus tinggal sama-sama juga."

"Wah, aku tidak bisa menjamin kalau kita bisa hidup normal jika tinggal bersama," Sehun menyeringai tampan. "Aku mau menyewa satu flat yang punya satu kamar. Dengan satu ranjang yang kecil."

"Aku akan membawa kasur gulung," sahut Luhan. "Aku akan tidur di mana saja asalkan kita tinggal bersama," ujarnya lugu.

Sehun sempat _speechless_. "Tidak perlu," ucapnya kemudian terkekeh, kembali memeluk Luhan. "Kita bisa tidur bersama."

"Apa? Boleh begitu?" Luhan merona malu. "Boleh begitu, ya?"

"Tentu saja," jawab Sehun sambil mengendikkan bahu skeptis. "Bagaimana pun aku perlu sesuatu yang harus dipeluk ketika tidur. Dan bonekamu sama sekali tidak cukup."

"Oppa," Luhan mencicit karena tersipu.

"Kenapa, Lu? Kau keberatan?" Sehun terkekeh jahil. "Ayolah. Lagi pula kita hanya tidur bersama."

Semburat merah tampak semakin jelas di pipi Luhan. "Lebih baik aku mencari flat kecil yang dekat dengan flatmu."

"Jangan," Sehun mencekal tangan Luhan. "Kau harus ada dalam pengawasanku saat ada di Jepang."

Walau pun merona, Luhan mencoba untuk setuju. "Hmm. O-oke. Karena Oppa memaksa, jadi, aku tidak bisa menolak," katatanya sambil mengembungkan pipi.

 _That's why we are togehter. I am also into you_

 _What do you mean, what can you do? You are mine, you are mine. That thought is all that matters_

Telapak tangan Sehun jatuh pada pucuk kepala Luhan, mengacak rambut kekasihnya yang berwarna hitam legam. "Oke. Aku akan cari flat dan mendesainnya seperti istana untukmu. Kau suka hal-hal seperti itu, 'kan?"

" _Heol_. Tidak perlu yang seperti itu! Aku bukan anak kecil yang suka barang bau princess, tahu!" keukeuhnya.

Sehun tertawa mendengar kalimat Luhan. "Karena kau sudah besar, aku akan menyewa satu flat yang normal." Dia melirik wajah kekasihnya. "Bagaimana, kau senang?"

"Apa yang bikin aku senang? Flat normalmu?"

Ujung jemari telunjuk Sehun jatuh pada pipi Luhan, berniat menggoda kekasihnya. "Hei, jangan berusaha menyangkal terlalu berat. Aku berani bertaruh kalau kau sudah saaaaaaangat senang setengah mati setelah tahu kau bisa tinggal bersamaku di Jepang. Benar, 'kan?"

Luhan bersungut, tetapi tidak berhasil menyembunyikan cahaya wajahnya yang berwarna cerah. "Apa sih."

Jemari Sehun menarik dua sisi pipi Luhan dengan gerakan gemas. "Dasar. Mulai sekarang jangan sok munafik begitu dong. Kalau kau senang, bilang saja senang. Tidak usah bersikap seolah-olah tidak suka."

"Aduh! Sakit!" Luhan mengaduh ketika dua sisi pipinya ditarik ke arah berlawanan. "Aku tidak bersikap seperti itu, tahu!"

"Oh, ya?" Sehun melepaskan cubitannya dan menangkup pipi Luhan. "Coba sekarang katakan kepadaku, kau senang tidak kalau kita tinggal bersama?"

"Tidak!" tegas Luhan masih keras kepala.

"Ayo, coba katakan lagi lalu akan tinggal sendirian di Jepang." Sehun masih memberikan kesempatan kedua. "Senang tidak?"

Luhan melukis wajah masam. Sedetik setelahnya dia malah merengkuh tubuh Sehun, menyembunyikan wajahnya yang dipenuhi kilat merah di sana. Ia memeluk tubuh kurus Sehun erat-erat, seolah menyuruh laki-laki itu agar tetap tinggal di sisinya. "Suka kok," katanya seperti seorang gadis kecil berumur tujuh tahun. "Aku suka kalau tinggal bersama Oppa."

Sehun menarik dua sudut bibirnya. "Begitu dong," pujinya. "Lain kali, kau harus bersikap manis seperti ini, oke?"

Kepala Luhan mengangguk dengan gerakan pelan.

"Bagus. Kau memang kekasih kecilku yang paling manis."

Luhan mengintip wajah tampan Sehun dari arah pandangnya. "Apakah aku benar-benar manis? Yang paling manis?" matanya mengedip-ngedip.

"Cantik," tambah Sehun. "Manis, cantik, dan juga seksi di kemudian hari."

"HEI!"

"Aduh!" kekehan Sehun berakhir dengan suara mengaduh yang menyedihkan. "Jangan memukul kepalaku seperti itu!"

"Biar!" Luhan berucap cuek lalu melepaskan diri dari pelukan Sehun yang nyaman. Dia menjulurkan lidah dan mengejek. "Mesum!"

"Tetapi kau mencintai orang mesum itu, Sayang," Sehun membalik ucapan Luhan. "Aku benar lagi, 'kan?"

 _It's good because it's the two of us_

END

Siapa yang envy sama Luhan? Gue aja envy sama dia pas ngerevisi chapter ini. Sehun terlalu .., _mimpi_. Dia cuman cowok khayalan yang (mungkin) nggak akan pernah ada, guys. Hiks. Yang jomblo jangan terlalu berekspektasi tinggi, yaaa /soalnya gue juga sedang berusaha hiks/ nikmatin saja ff-nyaa.

Pfft. Thankyou buat kalian semua yang udah mau menunggu ff remake ini, yaa. Mengambil waktu yang saaaaangat panjang, tapi bagusnya kalian mau menunggu tiap chapternya. Sekali lagi, terimakasih~ lain kali, aku akan datang lagi buat kasih kalian ff HunHan yang lain. Banyak stok FF HunHan yang masih ongoing di laptop, jadi tunggu aja, oke?

See you in next fic~

Xoxo.


End file.
